


A Traitor's Breath

by Bibspips98



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Injury, Lost Love, Pain, happiness, hardship, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibspips98/pseuds/Bibspips98
Summary: I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky, it was a cold and foggy day. Realising it was my 28th birthday I smirked, “It’s been that long huh?”I chuckled with my dry voice, I reached in my pocket and took out a cigarette and my lighter. I lighted my herbal friend and inhaled the soothing and bitter smoke. Glazing at the lighter I saw all its dents, after so many years it was bound to stop working, “ When you die, I die with you…” I said to it as if it were ever going to respond or even lengthen its life in order for me to live a fulfilling life. A big smile filled my face.Finished my cigarette, tied up my long hair in a high ponytail and went back into my room, my clothes were laid out from the day before, I got dressed.Leaving my room I remembered I had forgotten my Headband, it was the first time wearing a headband and not a mask. I stared at the symbol engraved in its metal, the Konoha symbol, it made me want to laugh, I was the definition of a true traitor. Such Hypocrisy…
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 12





	1. Not a chapter

I had another Fanfic online, but I deleted it from here, but if anyone wants to keep reading it, I have a lot more chapters of it on Wattpad, its "The New Shinobi" , I just want to have a clean new start on this platform, because my writing has changed. 

Anyway, I hope you like this one, if so, leave some kudos! <3 And if you have any suggestions, I don't mind hearing them! :)


	2. I am Akuma

“Do you know what they did at the Kirigakure Academy to the graduating ninjas Shizune?” Asked Tsunade while reading some reports, from one of many piles on her desk. The black-haired woman shrugged her shoulders, although that Academy’s name sounded familiar,  
“ Does “Village of the Bloodymist” mean nothing to you?”  
Shizune’s mind shed a light and she gasped in horror, “ Yo…You mean…. She’s from Kirigakure? But why is she here?”,  
Tsunade smirked and got up staring at the misty sky of her village, “ Are you afraid Shizune?” She paused and sighed, the black-haired women was about to reply when, “ Do you truly think so low of me? Do you truly believe I would ally myself with someone who is not trustworthy?”  
Shizune was about to reply when someone knocked on the door, Tsunade replied in a stern voice, “Come in!”.  
A woman came in, she headed towards Tsunade and stood still in front of the Hokage’s desk looking her in the eyes. Shizune analysed this stranger. She had long white hair tied up in a high ponytail, her forehead was covered by parted bangs. Her eyes whereas white as snow, almost resembling the Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan, but this wasn’t a Kekkei Genkai, her eyes were hollow, she sent chills down Shizune’s spine.  
“Even her stature and attire were odd…” Thought Shizune to herself, “…she’s not tall, neither short, but very skinny, oddly skinny… She has her headband around her neck, and our Village’s symbol on it…”  
Tsunade smiled and greeted the white-haired woman, Shizune remained silent, analysing the new Woman’s Attire, she had high waisted long flared black pants with a big rip on both sides, and underneath mashed tights, showing her skinny legs when she walked, “…and in combat too probably…” she joked in her head, the guest had a turtleneck’ ed black crop top with long sleeves on, and her abdomen had bandages wrapped around them, noticeable between the gap created from the shortness of the top, even though the pants where high waisted.  
“ Are you enjoying what you see?” Asked the Woman with a dry voice, very similar to Tsunade’s. Shizune looked at her feet and apologised, “ I… I’m….Sorry”. Tsunade Intervened, “That is Shizune, she works with me. She will also be able to help you with anything you need.”  
“ Hi Shizune, I’m Akuma Kuriarare, Pleasure to meet you.” The dried voice Woman said politely.  
____

“Naruto!!!” Yelled Sakura running after the tall blond-haired Naruto, he laughed while holding Sai’s drawing book,  
“C’mon!!! What's the Problem? It's just a sneak peek!” Joked Naruto, suddenly he saw a fist coming his way, when he’d realised what happened it was too late, Sakura punched him with a lot of force, forcing Naruto’s body to travel a few miles and letting go of the little black book. The pink-haired girl caught it and hid it in her small sachet. The only reason the blond boy hadn’t travelled through the entire woods was that he had hit a tree. As he sat up their Sensei and recent teammate appeared, each from different directions. “Good Morning Young Pupils! I see you have begun training without me…” said the Grey-haired Sensei while staring around noting the damage Sakura had made with one simple punch. Sai extended his hand for Naruto, so he could help the injured boy up. “I don’t need your help! I just got punched” muttered Naruto getting up while he shook off the loose dirt off his clothes.  
“Sakura, Naruto, and… Sai, is it Sai?” Asked Kakashi, while taking out his book, The Black haired boy smiled and replied calmly,  
“Yes, It is Sai, and you are?” Sakura and Naruto looked at their recent teammate in shock, and the girl spoke in a very high tone,  
“SAI?!?! WHAT THE HELL??? DONT YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?” The Blond boy covered his ear which was nearest to his high pitched teammate and put his other hand on Sai’s shoulder, “Dear Sai, this is Kakashi Hatake, he is around 50 years old, a damn good shinobi, a bit too old to be fighting kids, if you ask me… but…” he was interrupted by his Sensei’s foot against his face, making him travel yet again trough many trees. “Sai, I am Kakashi Hatake, that part your Teammate got right! I’m 31 years old, not that it even matters… “ Sakura giggled and Sai remained still, Kakashi sighed and put his Hand on sakura's head,  
“ Be a good girl and make sure Dum Dum didn’t break anything please!” The girl nodded and went to Naruto. The grey-haired man was about to say something when interrupted by Sai,  
“ Do you feel it too?”  
“Feel what Sai?”, The boy pointed west without turning his head and said,  
“ There is something, or someone observing us in the distance…”  
_____

Akuma stared out of one of many Tsunade’s windows, watching a few Ninjas training, and one of them had a disturbing presence, she could feel it in her core. “What you’re sensing is the nine tails…” said Tsunade knowing exactly what the White-haired woman was thinking.  
“Interesting… But never mind that. What do you need from me?” Tsunade smirked, amused by Akuma’s forwardness,  
“ You’ve behaved well while undercover, and I feel I can trust you to walk around freely again.” Akuma laughed ironically,  
“As if I would ever disobey you Tsunade.”  
“You wouldn’t, I know that… Well, not knowingly at least…” Tsunade stopped and picked up a file, threw it to Akuma, who caught it with her left hand.  
“After what happened to you 5 years ago, and then 2 years later that… And being honest, after the whole freaking life you’ve had, I don’t blame you for anything. But, you can’t blame me either for trying to protect the leaf Akuma…” she was interrupted, “I don’t blame you for anything, I'm just getting used to the idea of not being in hiding.” Shizune was woken from her thoughts and intervened ,  
“Hiding? So You’ve been in the leaf for how long?” The new Woman looked at her and sighed,  
“I’ve been here in the leaf for 2 years, in hiding. But before that, I was part of your Anbu black ops for about five years… Have you not seen me around?” She asked ironically, Shizune not understanding the other women’s irony replied confused on how long had she never realised there might be a threat inside her Village,  
“No, I don’t think I ever saw you…” Akuma laughed and tapped the black-haired woman on the shoulder,  
“ That means I did my job well done!”  
____  
Akuma got home and was greeted by Meido, she was the help of the house, Akuma lived in the main building of the Clan, her Father being the Son of the founder of their Clan.  
“Happy Birthday Dear! How was your meeting?” The smiling old woman had been present in Akuma’s for a while, Akuma smiled and kissed her forehead,  
“Thank you Meido! It went fine! Tomorrow I start my new Job!” , the old lady held Akuma by her arm and made her company walking through their garden to the Main house’s door,  
“You should stop smoking dear! It smells awful!” Akuma grinned,  
“What you’re smelling isn’t my cigarets, its my moms cooking!” They both laughed , Akuma’s mother was a terrible cook, and the only day of the year she would try to do anything in the kitchen was her oldest child’s birthday.  
Akuma entered her house, and stared at the big stairway that led to the rooms on the second floor, she had hole in her stomach, “How am I going to explain my absence for 5 years?” She thought to herself holding herself against the door.  
A gentle knock echoed from the opposite side of the door and startled her, she opened the door in one swift move. Outside was Joshu, a young boy who helped Meido with the heavy works around the Kuriarare estate.  
“Yes Joshu? Does Meido need me?” Akuma asked, the boy took a bunch of sunflowers wrapped with a white ribbon and handed then to her,  
“Kakashi Hatake came and brought these, as he always does this time of year Miss. However I think they are for you.” Akuma stood there wit a whirlwind of thoughts going through her mind, who was this man? Where they friends before? Does the Village think she is dead?…  
“Please put them in a vase and offer them to Meido, she truly loves pretty flowers.” Said a tall man, who stood behind Joshu, wearing a well made suit, he pushed the boy aside and hugged Akuma,  
“Happy Birthday my dear!” , Akuma embraced the man back and smiled,  
“Thank you Dad!”.

-To be continued-


	3. I'm Secretly Dead

“Please put them in a vase and offer them to Meido, she truly loves pretty flowers.” Said a tall man, who stood behind Joshu, wearing a well-made suit, he pushed the boy aside and hugged Akuma,

“Happy Birthday my dear!” , Akuma embraced the man back and smiled,

“Thank you Dad!”. 

___

Kakashi sat calmly against an old tree watching silently his students train as best as they could. The Blond boy had been advised to train his Change in Chakra Natura, while Sakura trained her up close battle techniques, and the most recent teammate, Sai, was told by his new Sensei to train Jutsu’s that didn’t need his scroll’s and ink. All three of the teens didn't question the Grey-haired Sensei and focused on their task.

The Sensei sat looking at them, however, his mind was elsewhere. He thought of his morning that day.

He woke up in his double-sized empty bed, sat up and felt the cold floor against his bare feet. The morning sky was misty, the Sun wouldn’t be able to break through the dense grey mist, giving the day a sense of sadness. 

His House was simple, it had a kitchen bigger than he’d ever need, his cooking skills weren’t what one would call elaborate, it began with toast making and ended with ordering in food from the restaurant down the street. His room had the bed, and two small bed stands, one on each side. The one on the right side of the bed had a frame with a Team 7 picture, and on the opposite side of the bed, on the nightstand was a frame with a picture of him sitting on green tall grass, it seemed like it had been an extremely sunny day when the picture was taken, by his side sat a White-haired woman leaning against his shoulder with a warm big smile. Kakashi looked at the picture and felt a sweet nostalgia,

“It’s been 5 years… Funny how time passed so quickly and at the same time, it dragged itself for what seems like a lifetime… Happy Birthday, Akuma…” 

The Grey-haired man stared sadly at the picture for a few minutes when he got up and closed his bedroom door. Konoha's streets were filled, even though it seemed like it might rain. Kakashi made his way to the Flower shop. 

“So, are you having a good morning Kakashi?” Said a man while walking next to him and resting a hand on his shoulder,

“Good Morning Guy, what are you doing on this side of town?” He asked as they turned into the Flowers Shop’s street. 

“I passed by your place to ask if you wanted to go have breakfast, but you weren’t there. That's when I remembered what day it was…” Kakashi looked at his friend and remained silent as they arrived at the Flower Shop. The silence was interrupted by the Shop’s owner, a small frail old woman,

“Ah, yes! Has it been a year already? Nice to see you Mystery Grey Haired man! (chuckles) I must say, you are the worst client I have! You only come by once a year! My flowers are good, but I’m almost certain they don’t last that long!” The lady approached the tall Shinobi and looked up at him through her oddly big glasses. 

“Well, what will it be this year? The same? Or are we going to make a change?” She said very enthusiastically,

“Sorry Miss Hanaya, but it will be the same as last year. But I promise this year I’ll come by at least more than once!” He replied making way for her to go fetch a bunch of big Sun Flowers she had displayed. 

“You shouldn’t refer to me as Miss, (smiles) I was once Married you know? He was a Shinobi like you two. And unlike you two he would buy more flowers to his great love! That being me!” Guy fights his urge to laugh at how Kakashi, the mighty Shinobi was being scolded by the Flower lady who was shorter than half of him. The Grey-haired man gave the old lady the money and took the flowers, smiling he replied calmly,

“Very well, Mrs Hanaya, thank you very much. And I will come to purchase more flowers, and if I am unable too, my friend here will! Its a promise!”  
Guy and Kakashi left the shop and Guy wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder’s, 

“I Believe it might be hard, but don’t you think that by doing this every year, you’re just not being able to let go?” He asked concerned,

“I don’t want to let go of her memory. You look at me as if I were deluded. (Kakashi stops and looks at his friend) I am fully aware she died, Guy. I only do this to honour her memory.” Kakashi replied aggravated, it was about the hundredth time he had explained Guy his intentions.  
Kakashi came to himself with Naruto’s miserable failure trying to fight Sai’s Ink beast scrolls. The boys where fighting while the pink-haired girl tried to make them understand how useless their fighting was. “We need more people with that mind set..” He thought to himself. 

____

Tsunade and Shizune were left alone, the black-haired woman shut the door gently, walked to the Hokage’s table and set both her hands on it and looked the blond woman in the eyes with a deep feeling of betrayal,

“So, how long have you been up to such sketchy things Mam?” She asked almost yelling, Tsunade remained the same looking her subordinate in the eyes and smirking lightly, proud of her accomplishment,

“Shizune, this was a top-secret project the Third started and asked me to finish it. She’s been back for a while, but this began when she was 18 years old.” 

“So this started 10 years ago? That long? What can she possibly have to give us?” The black-haired woman asked almost in disbelief.

“That's for me to know. Not you.” The Homage replied coldly, making her dear friend understand this was a topic she was not comfortable discussing with her. Shizune let it go, knowing not to push Tsunade, so she thought best to change subject.

“Anyway, Team Kakashi requested a mission for this week…” she wasn’t able to finish, Tsunade’s eyes widened and she got up in a blink,

“Holy Shit! I forgot about Kakashi!” The Hokage banged her fist on her desk and commanded Shizune to summon Kakashi at once to her office.

-To be Continued-


	4. Lies for the Greater Good

Chapter 3  
“Anyway, Team Kakashi requested a mission for this week…” she wasn’t able to finish, Tsunade’s eyes widened and she got up in a blink,

“Holy Shit! I forgot about Kakashi!” The Hokage banged her fist on her desk and commanded Shizune to summon Kakashi at once to her office.

___

Kakashi stood still in front of the Hokage’s office, catching his breath from the run, the message he had received said the matter Tsunade wanted to discuss was urgent. He raised his right hand and knocked on the door ever so lightly it was barely hearable. He was incredibly tired, that day was always tiring, for the last five years it had always been a day of nostalgia and heartache.

Shizune opened the door, he looked inside the Hokage’s office. He had been the only one summoned. Kakashi felt an unjustified knot form in his stomach, knowing there had been nothing he had done less than well. Therefore the question remained, “What does Tsunade want from me this badly?”

“Kakashi, I’m glad you could make it this quickly!” She started, sitting on her desk, petting the small pink piglet that sat on her lap comfortably,

“Shizune, please leave us!” She demanded from the black-haired woman, who obeyed and left, shutting the door on her way out. They were left alone, the environment heavy.

“What is it that you need from me? Was there something wrong with my last report?” He blurted out, not being a fan of awkward situations, less heavy situations. She smiled, a sad smile,

“It’s nothing like that. I have a few questions, about a delicate matter, and I need you to be as honest as you can... I will be as honest as I can with you in return.” Kakashi raised his left eyebrow suspicious, such a speech wasn't usual. Nodding he indicated Tsunade to go ahead with her inquiries.

“ What was the Nature of you’re relationship with Akuma Kuriarare?” The question felt as if a punch had been delivered to his stomach, he choked on his own breath,

“ It started as friends, and with the passing of years, it became romantic. But that shouldn’t seem like a surprise, everybody in the village knew, (clutches his fist) The third knew! We had his approval! (raises his voice) I don’t understand why you ask such a question Tsunade!”, The piglet which sat comfortably on her lap startled fled the woman’s embrace and hid under the desk. She stood up calmly and looked the Angered man in the eyes with a stern face,

“ You will NOT raise your voice at me Kakashi! I understand this is a sensitive subject for you. But if it weren’t important I wouldn’t be having this conversation with you!” With this, he calms himself backing up a few steps,

“Where you there when she died?” He felt yet another deep punch, pain and sorrow filled him up as he gave in to defeat,

“No… (looks away) She was on a mission with Asuma, and his team… That’s when she disappeared. (he spoke with a lump in his throat) Her funeral was a week later.” Tsunade witnessed a side of him she had never seen or thought she would ever witness. What she was about to tell him had a bittersweet taste, even for her. They remained in silence, none of them having the courage to speak, the sadness in the room was overpowering.

The woman inhaled deeply and let out a painful sigh, this made Kakashi look at her once more,

“Kakashi… I don't know how to say this without….” She pauses nervously, knowing this information could destroy him. But sooner or later he would spot her roaming the streets.

“Akuma Kuriarare never died. She’s not dead.” Those words echoed in Kakashi's brain, he felt them travel all the way to his beating heart through his enraged pulsing veins. Kakashi changed face expression more than once in a fraction of seconds, changing between heartbroken, to confusion, travelling all the way to disbelief and ending in anger.  
He paused, stood very still and looked at his blond friend filled with disappointment,

“Then we have to find out where she is!!! We have to help her! (he loses his temper) This is my fiancé were talking about!!! How could you keep this from me???” Tsunade is taken by surprise by the words that came out of the shinobi’s mouth, “Fiancé? I didn’t have this information… This is going to be a lot worse than I thought…” she thought to herself, calmly she pointed to a small couch which sat in her office, ordering him to seat himself. He obeyed furiously. His last five years had been a lie, he had mourned her, turns out it was all a lie. That being said, there was still some hope.

She inhaled deeply again, with that he understood the news weren’t over, he sat down on the floor, drained of any energy he had, sitting, defeated he whispered,

“You know where she is… don’t you?” He couldn’t bring himself to look at the woman, she stood silent calculating well what and how she was going to break him the rest of the news, until,

“I’ll tell you the whole story, but you can’t interrupt me. When I'm finished, you may do whatever you wish with the information… Deal?” He refused to look at her, staring at the ground he nodded slightly allowing her to go on. She approached the nearest window and looked at Konoha, filled with lights and people living their lives in peace.

“The day she disappeared we still don’t know where she went, or what happened... Two years ago I sent an Anbu team searching for any kind of trace of Orochimaru. A week after their departure they returned…. With Akuma. (Kakashi lifts his head and looks at her in disbelief) She was in really bad shape, she had tried to kill herself… We still don’t know why. (sigh) However, when she was admitted here in the special care unit, we discovered two things. (She gasps for air from her quick speech) First, she was bitten by Orochimaru, she has the mark...Just like the one Sasuke Uchiha had... And second, well, when we retrieved her, she had no recollection of who she was, or what she had been through… (Kakashi stands up emotionless and heads to the door) Kakashi, stop! These last two years I've been training her! She can control the mark, and she’s got most of her memory back! She’s getting better! She finally went home!!! (she smiles hopefully) Her parents also thought she was dead, they only saw her again two days ago… She’s finally fully functional to come back to civilisation… (sighs) I know I should’ve told you, but Konoha was more important, and if she had been a threat I would have killed her, and I couldn’t do that to you, or her family!!! Try to understand my side! I Can't think as your friend... I must think as a Hokage!” There is a long, heavy silence in the room, the only sound heard was Tsunade’s breathing.  
The quiet is broken by a cold, emotionless Kakashi,

“What doesn’t she remember?” She looks at him, dreading what she must reply, He screams at her to reply as his last patience runs out,

“You… She has no idea who you are… I’m sorry.”

He nods once, and leaves, not saying another word, not making a noise, nothing. He just left.

-To be Continued-


	5. Life might get back to Normal

“You… She has no idea who you are… I’m sorry.”

He nods once, and leaves, not saying another word, not making a noise, nothing. He just left.

____

Kakashi stopped running when he got to his door. The door number stood out in its worn-out silver “218”, from the edge of the roof small water drops fell from the leftovers from the rain. Overwhelmed by the news he had received in the last hour, Kakashi put his right hand against the tree that stood next to his door, pushed down his face mask and threw up.

Everything and anything he had in his stomach were expelled. Tears spilt from his eyes, each one was more painful than the next. He couldn’t move, his body wouldn’t respond, he tumbled to his side and sat there feeling pure pain, it felt like torture. His blood felt like boiled water running through his body, he felt as if his heart was withered deeper with each tear that fell from his face.

___

Akuma sat on the edge of the Hokage’s statues staring at Konoha in the night, the lights glistened all around the Village. She pulled out a cigarette and light it up while inhaling its smoke she felt a sense of peace fill her. The moon stood out in the middle of the dark blue sky, it provided a light that she loved.

“You do know I can hear you right?” She said expelling the smoke of her lungs and taking in another breath of smoke. A tall Anbu ninja appeared behind her and extended his hand, in it a scroll, for her. She stared at the man,

“What is that about?” She asked putting out her cigarette and getting up, standing at the same eye level as her comrade.

“It’s from Lady Tsunade, it's you’re scheduled for this week.” Akuma chuckled and took it from his hand and opened it. She analysed it for a while.

“Lady Tsunade asked me to make sure you read it, have understood what you’re supposed to do?” The man asked Akuma, she closed the scroll and with a snap of her fingers, it started burning in her hand. She remained normal and replied to the man,

“Yes, I understood it. (smiles) And I guess you know what it said… That's why she chose you to deliver it to me. Am I right Yamato?” The man took off his mask and smiled back at her,

“Happy to see a familiar face?”

“I guess, I mean, Lady Tsunade could have sent me a better-looking man!” She winks at him. He chuckles and wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead,

“Happy to have you back! Ready?”

___

There was a big bang. And then two more.

Kakashi woke from his deep slumber with the banging on the street, and a few moments later felt the heaviness in his heart remembering the day before. He looked through the window, it was dawn. He decided to start his day a bit earlier than usual. He sat upon his bed and stared at the frame on his bed stand. Akuma, with her big smile, “I guess you’re back… You kept your promise!” He thought to himself and a small smile grew on his face, he was in a way excited to see her again, even if she didn’t know who he was. This meant she wasn’t dead.

He looked himself in the bathroom mirror, he had big dark circles around his eyes serving as proof that he hadn’t had a good night sleep in a while. Kakashi washed his face, got dressed and left.

He stopped at the bakery he usually attended, its doors were closed but inside there were already a few people organising the place for the day, He knocked twice on the door and a girl looked at him and smiled. She opened the door and let him in,

“Hi Kakashi, You’re especially early today! Big mission ahead?” He entered casually and looked at her gently,

“Good Morning, not really, just felt like waking up early I guess.”

“That sounds fine too, What will it be today?” He pointed at the freshly baked bread and signed 4, the girl nodded and happily wrapped the bread for him to take. Kakashi reached for his pocket to pay, but was interrupted by the girl,

“No need! It’s on the house! We technically haven’t even opened (giggles) it wouldn’t be fair to charge you anything!” He thanked her and left.

Kakashi headed to Naruto’s place. On the way he passed by the Kuriarare Estate, the gate was closed indicating no one had woken up yet. The rest of the way he was invaded by nostalgia,

**“ _You could… stay and have dinner here!” Akuma said grabbing Kakashi’s hand and raising her left eyebrow, he chuckled,_**

**_“It’s fine, I just came to walk you home and make sure you got safely home.” She let go of his hand and reached her pocket taking out a cigarette,_ **

**_“Another Akuma? Don’t you think you’ve smoked enough today?” He scolds her, she lights it looking him in the eyes and winks,_ **

**_“I’ll do you this if you stay and have dinner here I won’t smoke any more cigarettes… today!” He sighed loudly and looked at her in disapproval,_ **

**_“Kakashi, you don’t have anyone home anyway! I know my family is loud, but we are really good company! Besides, my mom truly likes you!” She says getting closer to him with her cigarette in her right hand,_ **

**_“It’s rude for me to arrive unannounced Akuma.” She inhales a deep chunk of smoke and lets it out sighing in disapproval,_ **

**_“Kakashi, you’re way to formal, I have four brothers, two of them brings the girlfriends overnight for dinner, the other two bring friends, ALL of them unannounced! Trust me on this, you’re well-liked here! (she smiles warmly) And besides, I truly like when you have dinner here!” He shakes his head in amusement and pushes her to him, her head fitting perfectly under his, and hugs her dearly,_ **

**_“Maybe another day, I promise, just not today” she groans in disapproval and looks up at him, still embraced in the hug,_ **

**_“You better! I’ll charge you Kakashi!” She smiled, kissed his covered cheek and punches his shoulder,_ **

**_“Well then, bye!” She says while walking toward her Estate gate, once she reaches it she looks back at him and winking,_ **

**_“You should take off that mask once in a while! (Laughs) You’d have better luck with the Girls!” Saying this she enters her estate leaving him alone staring at the closed gate still thinking about her…_ **

Once he arrived at Naruto’s he knocked on the door, a groan from a sleepy Naruto was heard, lacking patience Kakashi knocked down the blond-haired boy’s door to the ground and walked in casually waking him from a deep well-needed slumber.

“Good Morning Naruto!”

____

Akuma rose with the sound of Meido’s gentle knocking,

“Miss Akuma, it’s time for breakfast!” The White-haired woman sighed in annoyance and gestured for Meido to leave, so she did. Standing in front of the mirror she stripped her nightwear, once her chest was bare she looked at her black marking, she had been told it was Orochimaru's doing, she noticed it had grown since the week before. She dismissed it and turned her back to inspect her scars, they looked better, almost healed, she had three scars, two of them made across, and the last started at the edge of her stomach and travelled to her back in one swift stroke.“They are repulsive…” she sighed to herself in disgust. She got dressed, braided her hair.

Standing on the little limited cloister between the kitchen and the dining room she lights up a cigarette while the whole family gathered around the breakfast table.


	6. Life goes on

Standing on the little limited cloister between the kitchen and the dining room she lights up a cigarette while the whole family gathered around the breakfast table. 

___

Tsunade stood silently next to Yamato, both staring at Konoha on top of the Hokage statues, 

“She’s better Ma’am, I doubt Kakashi is though,” Yamato said while looking at the clear blue sky,

“She has improved because there are parts of her life she hasn’t recalled… (curls up her right fist) and I get uneasy when I think of the day she might…” she looks at him with a rigid expression,

“That is why I need you! The same way you constrain Naruto’s Chakra, I need you to do it with Akuma if it becomes necessary, do you understand me? That mark can’t cause her to lose control, because if she does… It will be very difficult to restrain her, or even turn her back to normal… Therefore, your new mission is to accompany Akuma in her missions, understood?” Yamato nods obediently and disappears with a cloud of smoke. Tsunade is left alone, she returns to her office and is taken back in time with the thought of the Akuma situation,

**_ “The girl is an asset for the Village, that is why I bought her.” Wrote the Third on Akuma’s File. It had her whole life summed in a folder with several pages,  _ **

**_ “Name: Akuma Kuriarare  _ **

**_ Age: 26  _ **

**_ Nationality: The Village Hidden in the Mist  _ **

**_ Graduation Age: 15  _ **

**_ Personal History: This Ninja is a direct descendant of Kushimaru Kuriarare, a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She was the only family member to pursue a military career. The Father is a Diplomat who moved to the Village Hidden in Leafs, acquired an Estate and rebuilt the Clan.  _ **

**_ She graduated at the age of 15 taking part in the Kirigakure Academy _ ** __ **_ graduation ceremony (students wishing to graduate had to fight their peers to the death, and only those who survived would graduate).  _ **

**_ That year she fled her Village, refusing to partake in the Villages murderous tendencies. She was charged by the Mizukage with treason. She was captured and imprisoned.  _ **

**_ Head of Kuriarare Clan (The Father) promised intel about Kirigakure in exchange for the Ninja’s life.  _ **

**_ At 17 after serving two years in the Kirigakure Jail for Rogue Ninja’s she was bought by the Third Hokage and is assigned to the Anbu Black Operations training Academy.  _ **

**_ At 19 she Graduated from the Anbu Black Operations training Academy as a Professional Assassin and was put on the field. She worked for Konoha for the rest of her life. _ **

**_ Death: 10th of March” _ **

Tsunade was woken from her thoughts by Shizune,

“My Lady, You have two meetings waiting!” 

___

After a whole day of training with Kakashi Naruto was beat up, the sun was setting slowly leaving red and orange colors in the sky,

“Hey Sensei, can’t we just restart tomorrow,” he asked while sitting down on the tall fresh grass, he inhaled deeply, the scent of spring in the air soothed him. His sensei remained silent staring at the sunset. 

As Naruto was about to ask Kakashi the same question, he was interrupted y the sudden arrival of his other Sensei, Yamato.

“Hi, Yamato sensei! Long time no see!” He stated loudly in an attempt of catching Kakashi's attention, Yamato smiled awkwardly and greeted them both.

“Nice to see you two are still at it! (chuckles) Sorry, I couldn’t join you today, I promise that when you resume your training I'll be present Naruto!” He rested his hand on the boys head and smiled.

“We’re going to train tomorrow Sensei, you can join us!” The boy declared.

“Well (sighs) not quite… You have a mission, Lady Tsunade asked me to come to deliver the scroll with the details!” He approaches Kakashi stood up to greet is comrade,

“Hey Yamato, Thanks! How’s life?” While Yamato replied Kakashi broke the scroll’s seal and read it.

“Naruto! Tomorrow at the south gate at 6 am sharp, pack enough equipment for a week, and notify Sakura!” Kakashi said while closing the scroll and looking back at Yamato, 

“Apparently You’re coming to…”.

Naruto excused himself in poorly fashion and left to go warn Sakura. Kakashi and Yamato were left alone, allowing the brown-haired man to check on his friend,

“Kakashi, how are you doing?” He asked worried, his comrade shrugged his shoulders with indifference,

“I’m fine. There is nothing I can do about the situation, so I might as well just go home and pack for tomorrow!” 

“Wait. What? Are you talking about the mission?” He asked confused,

“Yeah, what were you talking about?” Kakashi asks puzzled. Yamato sighs deciding it might be best not to mention anything.

“Never Mind! See you tomorrow!” With that, He had vanished leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. 

___

Akuma spent her day running errands for her upcoming mission, her battle gear had been enhanced, her sword had been sharpened and her mother had asked her to pass by the restaurant to pick up dinner. She started by picking up her gear, she entered the gear shop, a tall man approached her,

“Can I help you?” She looked up and smiled kindly,

“Hello, I have an order to pick up! I left it on my name, Akuma.” He took out a small book and examined the first page.

“Four Tri-Blade Kunai, ten explosive tags and two rolls of bandages, is that all?” Akuma nodded and paid the man, and left. The next stop was the sword, she felt a certain thrill to be reunited with it. In her clan, the family sword was passed down every two generations, from the best swordsmen to the next. 

She arrived at the Blade Sharpener’s shop and walked in, a girl hugged her happily, 

“Akuma! Hey! It’s been a while! I was wondering when you’d be picking up Otokiru!” She hugged the girl back, Kezuri was a family friend, the only person to sharpen the Kuriarare blades.

“So Otokiru is sharp? Can I cut the wind with it?” Akuma joked while the girl unwrapped her samurai sword, its handle was made of whalebone and white marble, the blade was a special-made metal that could be infused with her chakra. 

Akuma picked it up with her right hand and aligned it with her eyes and infused it with her chakra, cloaking the sword with dark purple chakra. With a swift and invisible move, she sliced the shop’s door in half, one perfect cut.

On her way home Akuma decided to pass by the shop and buy enough cigarettes to last the entire mission. As she passed the narrow streets carrying the sword on her back, dinner and battle gear on each hand her chest started to hurt, the mark was acting up, she lowered the bags and clutched her chest in pain.

Few seconds passed the pain weakened and she sighed in relief. She looked up and noticed she stood in front of a door, it had the number “218” on it

-To be Continued-


	7. Baka, the Cat

Few seconds passed, the pain weakened and she sighed in relief. She looked up and noticed she stood in front of a door, it had the number “218” on it. 

She felt as if that door meant something, she was certain she’d seen that door before… She wasn’t able to recall from where or when the memory of the door was, but she knew that it was familiar.

She was torn from her thoughts as a loud meow echoed and a small ginger cat rubbed itself between her legs. Her heart melted at the sight of the cat, she crouched and passed her hand on the cats head,

“Aww, hey there little guy! Are you alone?” She asked while she pampered its back,

“He’s mine…” A man's voice echoed from behind her…

___

Kakashi walked home slowly staring at his feet, the walk home was bound to be lonely, each moment left to himself he thought of her. He had a strange feeling about the whole situation, the fact that she hadn’t died was comforting, but the thought of her being there and not be able to hug and tell her how much he’d missed her was soul-crushing. As he roamed the streets his mind wandered off to simpler times

**_The windows were hit by heavy rain, Kakashi lied in bed comfortably as he watched Akuma finish a mission report next to him._ **

**_“You do know you have the whole weekend to finish that, right?” He asked jokingly while poking her cheek, she looked at him raising her eyebrow,_ **

**_“And leave it hanging until the last Godamn minute like you do? (she admires his body) You do know that just lying there half-naked won’t distract me, don’t you?” She covered him with blankets and giggled. He emerged from under the blankets and threw her report to the floor, grabbed her by her waist and picked her up while making noises, she had an urge to laugh uncontrollably while trying to free herself from his grip,_ **

**_“What are you going to do now? hum?” He grinned and left a peck on her cheek. She wrapped her legs around his torso, narrowed her eyes and shoved him on his back on to the bed. She stood on top of him and smiled maliciously,_ **

**_“Don’t mess with me Hatake…” her face approached his, slowly she left a kiss on his lips. They’re eyes met and he ran his hand through her hair,_ **

**_“I’ll never mess with you, only with your heart…” he whispered, she chuckled and pulled her self up again, she sat on top of his torso staring dearly at him,_ **

**_“I love you.” She said_ **

**_“I know…” he replied._ **

Kakashi re-entered reality arriving at his street, on the distance, someone stood in front of his door petting _Baka_ the cat, Akuma had found it on the street a few years ago and brought it home, she used to breathe animals, there had never been an animal that went unnoticed, not one. 

Once he stood a few feet from his door he felt his stomach fall. The long white hair, the delicate hands and that scent. It was her… Akuma…

She spoke to Baka, asking whether he was alone, Kakashi managed to reply, still baffled by the sight of her,

“He’s mine…” she turned her head and smiled at him,

“Oh! Sorry! I just really like animals..and he meowed…” Their eyes met

“It’s fine, he seems to like you a lot…” Kakashi interrupted her, not leaving her eyes,

“What's his name?” She asked while picking the cat up,

“It’s...It’s Baka…” he replied still following every movement of her,

“Baka? Doesn’t that mean Moron?” She laughed and kissed the cats head tenderly. A loud meow emerged from the cat, Kakashi sighed and calmed himself.

“Well, yeah.. but if you knew how he is, you would agree with the name, (smiles) Actually, the person who named him thought the same…” a silence fills the air,

“I’m Kakashi Hatake, pleasure!” 

“Hi, I’m Akuma Kuriarare, the pleasure is mine!” She puts Baka down and picks up her bags,

“Well, it's getting late, I should go! Thanks for letting me pet Baka!” 

“No Problem! Feel free to come over and pet him whenever..” 

Akuma smiled, said goodbye and carried on home. Baka approached Kakashi and meowed loudly,

“Yes Baka, its her..” He picks up the cat and enters his house. Standing in the darkness he stands petrified, it was her… She looked different, but the same. She was a lot skinnier, her hair was longer, but still white as snow, her eyes looked like small beautiful snowflakes, empty snowflakes… She seemed hollow.

___

The house was silent, the afternoon sun filled the rooms with an orange light, almost blinding. She sat on the patio, taking in the scent of its flowers and lit a cigarette, letting her mind be overflowed with thoughts, “So THAT was Kakashi Hatake, the man Yamato told me about, The copy ninja… Interesting, I guess I’ll get to see how strong he is on this mission.” With her eyes closed she inhaled deeply the smoke, letting it invade her lungs, a crack was heard and she threw a kunai knife, it landed next to her younger brothers ear, forcing him to petrify with fear,

“Masako, did you really think you could sneak up on me?” She asks, still seated and eyes closed,

“Sorry, I’m training for the Academy! I need to learn how to be silent…” she starts laughing opening her eyes,

“Don’t be scared, I know where I throw my kunai’s, it would never hit you!” He sighs in relief, takes the kunai from the wall and runs to his sister. She puts out the cigarette and sits him on her lap. They spend the rest of the afternoon in the patio while sharing stories. 

____

The next morning approached with a blinding bright sun, at 6 am Akuma and Yamato sat on the top of the south gate, both fully equipped for battle waiting for their mission companions. 

“I ran into the Kakashi fella yesterday!” She told her friend while lighting her cigarette, he looked at her,

“Yeah? How was it?” He asks while a disapproving look on his face appeared,

“Don't give me that look, I’m old enough to decide what I do, If I want to smoke, I will! (inhales a mouthful of smoke) It was normal I guess, you said I’d like him, but he seems like a normal man to me…” 

They are interrupted by the Naruto boy shouting,

“Yamato Sensei! Morning!” 

-To be Continued- 


	8. Let the Adventure Begin

“Yamato Sensei! Morning!”

Akuma and the Sensei stood up and looked at the running boy, he looked up and noticed the White-haired woman, he stops beneath the gate entrance,

“Who is that old woman with you?” He asked Yamato, Akuma looked at him angered, with a swift movement she jumped down making a pirouette and landed softly on her feet facing the boy,

“What did you just call me? Pipsqueak?” The boy smiled jokingly and elbowed the woman slightly, 

“Who are you calling Pipsqueak? You’re shorter than me…. He he…” she inhaled deeply, smiled sarcasticallyand clutched his jackets neckline and pushed him against the ground, once he was on the floor she put a foot on top of his chest and pressed it, 

“I guess now you’re the short one, huh?” She snarled at the boy. 

“There, there… Akuma, no need to assault the kid..” Yamato chuckles while moving her away from Naruto and helping him up,

“Jeez lady, you’re strong! (stretches his hand) I’m Naruto Uzumaki!”

“I know who you are Boy… (sighs and grabs his hand) I’m Akuma Kuriarare, Pleasure..” She ends her sentence with a smile on the corner of her lips.

“Miss Akuma! Yamato Sensei! Good morning!” Sakura says arriving at the gate with a warm smile on her face.

“Hey, Sakura! You know the Lady?” Naruto asks whipping off the dirt from his tracksuit, Akuma looks at him raising an eyebrow,

“Yes, Sakura helped me while I was in the hospital, not that its any of your business Nosy…” Akuma spats at the dirty boy.

“Jeez, you're kinda mean…” Naruto whispers under his breath. Akuma sighs pretending she hadn’t heard his comment, and turns to Sakura and smiles, the girl smiles back. 

“Well, now we just need to wait for Kakashi Sensei, He's always late…” Naruto sighs while putting his arms behind his head. That said a Grey-haired man knocks the boy down, 

“Good Morning Naruto, I have arrived!”

“Goddamit Kakashi Sensei!” Naruto cries out on the floor rubbing his head where Kakashi had hit him. 

He looks around and sees Akuma,

“Good morning everyone, Miss Akuma…” they reply and Akuma nods at him. 

And the journey began.

“Kakashi Sensei, why are there three of you and two of us?” Sakura asked Naruto, on the other hand, lead the team next to Yamato and Akuma,

“Well, Yamato is here to help contain Naruto’s Nine tails, I’m here because I’m responsible for you two and Akuma… well, I don’t know, but I believe Tsunade has a good reason to send her.” 

“I see, I was just curious!” She smiles, and refocuses on the way, with their silence the conversation between Naruto and Akuma was pretty hearable. 

“Lady, why is your hair white? Why are your eyes white? You look like a snowman!” Naruto joked around, Akuma ignored him trying to maintain her posture, only Yamato knew her, it would seem impolite to kill the brat. 

“Naruto, behave yourself, Akuma is here as a favour, for you!” The boy looks confused and both of them,

“What for? I didn’t ask for anything!”

“Well, Akuma is here to help you train your change in chakra nature! She is a specialist on that matter, and she has the same chakra nature as you Naruto!” Yamato explained.

“Really? The snowman lady has wind as her Chakra nature???” He looks at Akuma who smiles ironically at him. 

They made their way to a neighbouring little town, on the way they decided to spend the night at an Inn with hot springs high in the mountains, the next day they would have to go over the mountains, Yamato decided it was best to rest well. 

Yamato, Kakashi and Naruto were put in one room, and the girls on another. Naruto once they settled in their respective rooms left for the hot springs. Kakashi and Yamato uncluttered the room, the boy had left everything out of place. As each one of them took out their belongings Yamato broke the silence, 

“Kakashi, I want you to know that there is nothing between me and Akuma…” the grey-haired man looked at his comrade confused,

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“At the end of the day, you’re… well, you were her fiancé, and I wanted you to know that I wouldn’t do something like that to you.” Kakashi starts taking off his clothes, preparing himself to join Naruto at the Hot springs,

“Yamato, you don’t need to walk on eggshells around me. I am fully aware of what the situation is. If she has no recollection of who I am there is nothing I can do. I will treat her the same way I would any other comrade.” He replies while wrapping a towel around his waist,

“Things might change, she might get her memory back, that's what Tsunade says, and besides, why don’t you just tell her?” Yamato asks

“Well we don’t know that for certain, therefore I won’t linger on that if I do and then it docent happen I end up wasting my time. (sighs) Not telling her is the only good thing I can do for her right now if I did she would feel obligated to remember everything and force herself to be with me... She might not know me, but I know exactly who and how she is. I’m trying my best in this situation.” Yamato nods “And please, from now on, we won’t talk about this matter.” Kakashi took off his headband and headed out to the hot spring. 

On the other side of the Inn, Sakura and Akuma prepared themselves to attend the hot springs as well. 

“Akuma-san, could I ask you for a favour?”

“Of course, what do you need?” She smiles at the girl while wrapping a towel around her chest,

“Can I take a look at your scars? Last time I saw them they weren’t healed yet..” Akuma chuckles turns her back to the girl and lets her towel fall, showing her bare back almost fully scarred. 

“Do they look good Doc?” Akuma jokes while Sakura examines them, 

“They are completely healed, but if you want I can make them a lot smaller, it won’t be a bother!” The girl says full of hope, Akuma wraps the towel around her again,

“Sakura, scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real. And since I can’t remember part of it, those scars will remember it for me!” The woman smiles Kindly, and focuses a finger on the girl's forehead,

“ Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls, and the most massive characters are seared with scars… This being said, never regret your scars, we are Shinobi, scars are what makes us great.” The girl looks at the woman’s white eyes, smiles and nods enthusiastically. They make their way to the hot springs chatting on. 

On the long corridor, they come across Kakashi and Yamato, both of them with their towels wrapped around their waist,

“Kakashi Sensei? This way is the women’s section of the hot springs, your’s is the other way!”

“Yes I know Sakura, but we’re here because Naruto sneaked into your side with his “sexy” Jutsu… Stay here, we’ll be right back.” He looks at Akuma for a second and notices the mark on her chest. Yamato and Kakashi enter 

“Why does Kakashi wear a face-mask to the hot spring?” Akuma asks the young girl, she shrugs and both men come out the lady’s hot spring with a knocked out Naruto on Yamato’s shoulder.

“Well see you, two ladies, at dinner, until then!” Yamato says before they leave.

Sakura and Akuma dive in the warm soothing hot spring and exhale in relaxation. 

-To be Continued-


	9. To Remember is to Live

“Well see you, two ladies, at dinner, until then!” Yamato says before they leave.

Sakura and Akuma dive in the warm soothing hot spring and exhale in relaxation. 

___ 

It was dinner time, they sat around the table waiting for Akuma and Sakura, 

“Seems this time you’re not the one who’s late, am I right? Kakashi Sensei?” Naruto jokes elbowing his sensei.

Sakura arrives and sits down with her teammates,

“Good Night everyone, Akuma-san isn’t feeling very well she apologises but she will remain in our room.”

Kakashi feels a burning desire to go check if she needed anything, but he was no longer as close to her as he used to be. He tries his best to dismiss it. They have dinner and once it's over each of them goes to sleep. 

___

The next morning, Akuma rose earlier, had a shower, got ready and had breakfast. After breakfast she sat on the Inn’s patio underneath a beam of sun and lit her first cigarette of the day, it filled her with a soothing sensation. As she enjoyed the peace and quiet her mind took her to a less peaceful moment in her blank past,

**_“So, tell me, my dear, where is it?” The man asked while squeezing her face with his large, harsh hand. She hung from hands, unable to fight back and remained silent. The man pulls his hand the furthest back he can and slaps her as he yells,_ **

**_“SPEAK GIRL!” She looks him in the eyes and scoffs, remaining silent. The man, fed up of this nonsense sighs and takes out a kunai, with it he makes a cut on Akuma’s cheek allowing her skin to rip and drip blood,_ **

**_“Do you know who I am? (giggles) Probably not! Well, (looks eyes with her) I’m your worst nightmare!” His tongue makes contact with her cut cheek and licks off the red liquid, disgusted she tries to pull away._ **

**_“I’m going to leave you with your thoughts, for 5 minutes, when I return the party will truly begin…” he leaves and an echo of his cold laugh remains._ **

**_Akuma looks around, she was in a damp dungeon, for it to be so damp she knew she was near Kirigakure, not many places in the world were as wet as her homeland. The drops of water hitting the stone floor echoed loudly in between the agonising silence she had been left in. Her arms where sore of supporting all her body weight, the chains with which she was hanged were made of stone, she wasn’t able to break them, her chakra reserve was low. “Who is this asshole?” She thought to herself, “And why the hell does he want the Subehito? Does he even know what it is?”._ **

**_Heavy footsteps became hearable once again, her stomach fell to the floor, he was back for the rest of the pep talk… She observed him as he returned, he had a cocky smile, narrow black eyes, long black hair tied up in a low ponytail, he was tall and slender._ **

**_The man reminded Akuma of her Grandfather. He wore a headband around his left arm, the Sand Village symbol was scratch over, “He’s a Rogue, in Kirigakure… This can’t be good news… I need to buy some time.” as her thought ended she was hit by the man's foot, she felt her nose crack and blood flooded her nostrils._ **

**_A loud laugh came from the man's throat as she spat out blood staring at him full of rage._ **

**_“Ready to speak?”_ **

**_“ Have you never heard that sometimes not speaking says more than all the words in the world? “ she spats at him arrogantly, the man laughs and pulls her hair,_ **

**_“ Think you’re funny Albino Girl?” He whispers while pushing her head up by her long white hair, she chuckles amused, looks at him and spits on his face allowing his face to be stained by her blood. He lets go of her whipping his face, looks at her quietly while getting closer silently, once there is no more space between them he lightly kisses the corner of her lips and “SNAP” is heard as he breaks one of her ribs with a finger. She cries out in agony._ **

**_“I’m Rekishi, I dare you to forget me Bitch!” He whispers in her ear as she feels her insides ache._ **

Akuma woke from her thoughts when the cigarettes warm ash falls on her barefoot, she wiped it off and put it out still dazed by her recent memory, “Rekishi… I’ll kill you one day…” she whispered to her as she looked at the bright blue sky.

____

Half a day had passed and the team found itself reaching the peak of the mountain. The strong winds where cold and the snow was blown with such force it felt as if small needles were thrown against one’s face. None of them said a word.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped while stretching out his arm indicating his teammates to stop. 

“What is it?” Akuma asked while taking off her scarf allowing her to see better. 

“There’s something out there, can you see what it is?” Kakashi asked, pushing his headband up and activating his red sharingan eye, “I can’t see enough.” Akuma nodded, she bent her knees, parted her legs and performed a hand sign “Subehito!”, once she said the word, one of her eyes turned fully black and she inspected the area quietly. 

“WOOW! Her eye is black! What kind of Kekkei Genkai is that?” Naruto whispered to Sakura, she smiled at his innocence, 

“It’s the Subehito, the Eye that sees all and everything, it allows the carrier to have full awareness of his surroundings, back and front. It’s quite rare.” the girl explains as Naruto watched in amazement. 

Akuma stands up and performs another hand sign “Twin Dragon Blizzard!” She yells and two dragons made of snow emerge from the ground and launch themselves against the snowdrift that stood a couple of miles from them. A tall, slim Black-haired man emerges from it and dodges the snow dragons. 

“You haven’t changed a bit! Missed me?” He asks while performing the Hands of Torture Jutsu hand sign and immersing his hands in the snow, Akuma grabs Naruto, Kakashi grabs the girl and they all jump quickly as the ground becomes fully charged of lighting, the snow is a perfect electricity conductor. Yamato performs his wood jutsu allowing a tree to grow and catch the jumping Shinobi’s. 

“Naruto, I need you to take Sakura and stay behind us!” Akuma says as she puts him down on one of the branches of the tree, he nods. 

“ SO AKUMA! I SEE YOU’VE FOUND THE LOCATION OF THE SUBEHITO!” The man screams out in pure laughter, she clutches her fists in anger, 

“Rekishi, we are here to capture you, and take you to Konoha! We can either do this the easy way or …. And I do hope you choose this one …. We can do this the hard way!” She scoffs at him, activating her Kekkei Genkai once again and positioning her to battle. 

“That’s the man we need to capture? That's the mission?” Naruto yells. His teammates all nod except Akuma, who had her glaze stuck on the Rogue Ninja,

“Then this is a piece of cake mission!” Naruto laughed as he performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating 15 clones. “LET’S DO THIS!”

-To be Continued-


End file.
